1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image generation program and a printer for generating image data including a three-dimensional image and a two-dimensional image.
2. Related Art
A technology is disclosed, in which a three-dimensional image is printed on a lens sheet having a plurality of lenses (e.g., cylindrical lenses) such as lenticular lenses, etc., to enable three-dimensional visualization of an image (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-325440, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-42462, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-281327).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-325440 discloses a three-dimensional image generation method that generates a composite image in which a first image data (three-dimensional image data) of a linear image group in which a number of compression-converted linear images are arranged and a second image data (two-dimensional image data) of a plan image are arranged in a mixed manner in a recording medium arranged below a lenticular lens.
In the meantime, the composite image disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-325440 is generated by pasting an image (two-dimensional image) of a user's choice on a frame image in which a three-dimensional image provided to a user is arranged. By printing the composite image on a lens sheet, a three-dimensional image sheet capable of attaining three-dimensional visualization can be generated.
For example, the three-dimensional image sheet 90 shown in FIG. 12 is generated by printing the image 94 including the three-dimensional image 92 arranged in a frame area FA and the two-dimensional image 93 arranged in the area MA surrounded by the frame area FA on a printing surface of the lens sheet 91. In FIG. 12, the up-and-down direction in the figure corresponds to the longitudinal direction LY of the lens (cylindrical lens) and the right-and-left direction corresponds to the lens orthogonal direction LX (lens array direction).
In the meantime, in the three-dimensional image sheet 90, the resolution in the lens orthogonal direction LX is relatively coarse depending on the lens pitch. For this reason, even if the two-dimensional image is high in definition, the resolution depends on the lens coarse in resolution when observed. As a result, when the oblique line extending obliquely with respect to the lens longitudinal direction LY is observed through the lens, jaggy that looks a jagged line occurs. Further, in cases where the two-dimensional image 93 includes a person for example, although the eye of the person looks black by the image, there occurs a phenomenon that the eye of the person looks while when looked through the lens at a certain angle.
As mentioned above, in a composite image in which a three-dimensional image and a two-dimensional image are mixed, it is required to decrease a defect such as jaggy, etc., when a two-dimensional image is observed through a lenticular lens.
The aforementioned problems occur not only in a structure having a lens sheet including a lenticular lens but also in a structure in which a composite image is observed through a lens layer of another type. The same problem occurs not only when printing a composite image on a lens sheet but also when pasting a lens layer such as a lenticular lens after printing a composite image on a print medium or when forming a lens layer by, for example, an ink-jet record method on a print medium on which the composite image was printed.